Miriam, Elysia's Steel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840798 |idalt = |no = 8594 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |doenter = true |animation_attack = 122 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 6, 12, 18, 24, 39, 45, 51 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 25, 20, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 6, 12, 18, 24, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 20, 14, 10, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27 |sbb_distribute = 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 57, 63, 69, 75 |sbb2_distribute = 18, 15, 12, 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_frames = 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 42, 45, 48, 51, 57, 63, 69, 75 |sbb3_distribute = 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 15, 12, 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |sbb3_totaldistr = 182 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_frames = 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 69, 75, 81 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 12, 10, 8, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born on the fringes of the empire to an Alethi mother and an Elysian father, much of Miriam's early life was spent among a community of immigrants from neighboring Aleth. Seen as foreigners at best and sorcerous heretics at worst, Alethi are known for their strong magical inclinations, which manifests in a significant number of the population as an aptitude for the esoteric arts. Renegade mages and diabolical sorcerers prowling the crossroads have remained a point of tension between the two countries for generations. So when Miriam followed her father into military service, she was viewed with both open disdain and masked curiosity. Her mixed heritage was evident in her accent, and it took several months to tame her Alethi lilt. However, it wasn't until Miriam showed a strategic use of arcane magic to augment her natural skills that her commanding officers were convinced of her prowess. In an empire where invoking the Light was sufficient for healing and smiting, bolstering magic was in precious short supply. Within the next few years, thanks to hard work and a keen eye for maneuvers, Miriam attained the rank of commander in the royal Elysian army, the first mixed-blood to ever hold the position. It was there that she met Gortius, eldest son of King Radmuhl and heir to the throne. A military man, he preferred to lead soldiers than courtiers, and—Miriam would soon come to discover after a surprise meeting—possessed an endearingly boyish side. Against both their better judgments, she allowed Gortius to court her, starting a whirlwind romance that would see more storms than the Northern Campaign they were about to embark on... |summon = For Elysia and my future king, I will do all that is asked of me. |fusion = The journey for self-improvement never ends. |evolution = I will raise this sword in Elysia's name. May the Light ever smile upon us. |hp_base = 7102 |atk_base = 2461 |def_base = 2510 |rec_base = 2329 |hp_lord = 10145 |atk_lord = 3516 |def_lord = 3585 |rec_lord = 3327 |hp_anima = 11263 |rec_anima = 3029 |atk_breaker = 3814 |def_breaker = 3287 |def_guardian = 3883 |rec_guardian = 3178 |def_oracle = 3436 |rec_oracle = 3774 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Steel and Faith |lsdescription = 100% Def, max HP, 200% Atk (Thunder), 250% spark damage, 15% damage reduction, probable damage reduction to 1 & probable 1 KO resistance |lsnote = 20% chance to reduce damage taken to 1 & 25% chance to resist 1 KO |bb = Arcane Surge |bbdescription = 9 combo Thunder attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, 15% damage reduction from all element types for 2 turns, probable evasion for 2 turns, 25% DoT reduction for 2 turns & fills OD gauge |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 33 |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Stormbreaker |sbbdescription = 8 combo Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), 9 combo Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), 50% damage reduction for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, boosts spark damage for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbhits = 8 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 9 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 36 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbbhits3 = 16 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 64 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Manaburst Tempest |ubbdescription = 20 combo Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 100% DoT reduction for 4 turns, evasion for 4 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 4 turns, boosts spark damage for 4 turns & boosts BB Atk for 4 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Alethi Ancestry |esitem = Arcane Bulwark or Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 5% damage reduction for all allies when Arcane Bulwark or Damage Reducing Sphere is equipped, 15% DoT reduction and 25% spark damage for all allies, damage taken fills BB gauge & probable 2 KO resistance |esnote = Fills 2-4 BC & 50% chance to resist 2 KO |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 120% Atk, Def, 100% max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = 200% elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Damage taken may restore HP |omniskill4_1_note = 50% chance to recover 25-30% damage |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill5_1_sp = 15 |omniskill5_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill5_1_note = 15% chance |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 10 |omniskill6_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 200k |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = 15 |omniskill6_2_desc = Add to BB (boosts own max HP) |omniskill6_2_note = 35% HP |omniskill6_3_sp = 25 |omniskill6_3_desc = Allows BB's base effects to last additional 2 turns |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = 20 |omniskill6_4_desc = Add to BB/SBB (adds Thunder barrier) |omniskill6_4_note = 7000 HP |omniskill6_5_sp = 20 |omniskill6_5_desc = Add to SBB (probable spark critical for 3 turns) |omniskill6_5_note = 60% chance Spark deals 80% more damage |omniskill6_6_sp = 15 |omniskill6_6_desc = Add to SBB (3 turns spark vulnerability infliction) |omniskill6_6_note = 100% chance of 40% vulnerability |omniskill6_7_sp = 25 |omniskill6_7_desc = Add to SBB (16 combo Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP)) |omniskill6_7_note = 200% + 300% * (current HP / base max HP) damage modifier |howtoget = *Destiny Summon |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}